We are evaluating 29 panels of fluorescently labeled markers located at approximately 10cM intervals. Each chromosome is covered at this marker density in 1-4 panels (11-17 loci/panel). Individual markers are labeled with 1 of 3 different fluorescent dyes, combined after PCR and run in a single gel lane. Genotypes are obtained for each locus using Applied Biosystems automated DNA Sequencer, and GENESCAN analysis, Genotypes, and Excel software. These programs automate the identification of alleles by distinguishing major peaks from PCR artifacts and facilitate the export of data in a format suitable for standard genetic analysis programs. To verify the reported genetic relationships among individuals involved in gene mapping studies, we developed software to determine the number of alleles shared among individuals within a family. We use these statistics to distinguish full and half sibs and parent-child relations from unrelated individuals. Finally, we are developing a database using Fourth Dimension software so that the tremendous amounts of data generated can be processed efficiently in an integrated suite of specialized computer programs for linkage/association studies.